Annabelle: The Continuing Saga
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU. The third story of Annabelle's life. In this chronicle, Annabelle meets a duchess, finds a friend who was said to be lost forever, and experiences jealousy for the first time in her entire life.
1. Chapter 1

_Arms still. Finger on trigger. Then fire._

It had only been two months since Annabelle Williams was promoted to sailor. Over this course, she had been taught combat by Matthews and Styles. Now, she had to put it into motion. She, Matthews, Styles, Oldroy, Mr.Hornblower, and Midshipman Hunter hid behind a large rock. They were at Cadiz bay, ready to defeat any man that came towards them. As some Frenchmen arrived on the coast, carrying supplies, Mr.Hunter held up his gun to fire but Mr.Hornblower pushed it down.

"Why can't I shoot them?" Mr.Hunter asked.

"Because that is not my plan, Mr.Hunter." Mr.Hornblower said.

"Plan? We're here to fight them, aren't we?"

"No. We're here to defeat them."

Quietly, they all came from behind the rock and went to ground level to capture the Frenchmen. Mr.Hornblower stood above on a hilltop, which caught the attention of all the Frenchmen.

"Bonjour Monsieurs." Mr.Hornblower said.

Everyone held their guns to the Frenchmen, expect for Mr.Hunter and Oldroy. Oldroy knocked out of the Frenchmen and Mr.Hunter held up his gun.

"Hunter." Mr.Hornblower said.

Mr.Hunter lowered his gun. All of the men were able to kill the French and then steal their clothing.

"All right, men. Let's steal this damned ship and return to Indefatigable." Mr.Hornblower said.

"Sir, I refuse to change my clothes in an open area."

"Why?"

"I'm a very private man, Mr.Hornblower."

"Very well, Farleigh. Go behind a rock."

"Thank you, sir."

Annabelle grabbed her set of clothes and went behind a large rock. Where she changed into her clothes. After she finished changing, Styles came to find her.

"Well. Do you believe that I'll pass for a Frenchman, Mr.Styles?"

"Of course."

"I'm so terribly nervous. Passing as a cabin boy and sailor, is simply easy. Passing as Frenchman, is something I can hardly tolerate."

"You still look beautiful." Styles said.

"Well, thank you, monsieur." Annabelle said.

Annabelle kissed Styles on the cheek and they both came out from behind the rock. Pretty soon, the entire crew climbed into the small longboat and rowed towards the French vessel, Le Reve. Pretty soon, a crewman of the Le Reve leaned over the ship and was ready to help his fellow man aboard. He called out to them in French, only to hear...

"It's King George, frog face!" Styles said.

Pretty soon, the entire crew was fighting with the crew of the Le Reve. It didn't take too long for the captain to surrender his ship. Pretty soon, they were sailing back for the Indefatigable. Once they were back aboard, Annabelle went below and laid in her hammock. Pretty soon, she began to feel pain in her feet. She looked down and saw her feet which were still covered with small sores from previous burns. Matthews came below and saw her feet.

"How do they feel?" Matthews asked.

"The doctor said it would take no more than four months for them to heal completely."

"I still can't believe the noble deed you did that night."

"I never regret my nobility, Mr.Matthews."

"I know."

"I just hope I sleep well tonight. How I hate those nightmares i've had."

"I'm sure you will."

_Annabelle was running through a dark forest when she saw a man running from her. When she grabbed the man, he turned to her. It was Mr.Archie Kennedy. He was pale and weary, almost as if he were a ghost._

Annabelle sat straight up in her hammock and felt sweat dripping down her forehead. After taking a few deep breaths, she laid back down and fell asleep. The next morning, she realized that the Indefatigable had made port. Curious, she went to see Captain Pellew but he was gone. So, she went to Lieutenant Bracegirdle.

"Sir, we've made port so early. Is everything all right?"

"Everything is well, Farleigh. The Captain and Mr.Hornblower went to dine with the rich and left me in command."

"I see. I'll get straight to work, sir."

Annabelle wondered why the Captain and Mr.Hornblower would be able to dine on land. Maybe they were to meet the Queen or maybe they would meet a Duchess. No, this had to be impossible. Why would Captain Pellew possibly wish to socialize with royalty?


	2. Chapter 2

When Mr.Hornblower and the Captain returned and they bought good news. Mr.Hornblower was to captain the Le Reve. Well, this came as sort of a surprise to Annabelle. Why would Captain Pellew want to take this action? Some sort of mission? Indeed. It was a mission. The Le Reve and its crew was to carry a Duchess back to England safely. Surely, she would have a safer time aboard a ship of the enemy. That way, no Frogs or Spainors alike would try to capture the Le Reve. Annabelle was thrilled upon learning that a Duchess was to be aboard. However, she was appalled by the behavior of the crew when the Duchess first came aboard. The crew could nothing but stare! As a wide grin spread across Styles' face, Annabelle nudged him in the ribs and gave a roll of the eyes. When the crew went back to their work, they could only talk about the Duchess.

"Very handsome, she is." Matthews said.

"Will make a fine wife to a lucky fellow." Oldroy added.

"Can we all turn our attention towards sailing the ship to England? We are suppose to offer the Duchess a passage to England. Unless you would all rather her stay aboard and stare at her if she were some prize horse."

Annabelle left the deck and went below. She sat in her hammock where Styles came and sat next to her.

"I see no reason for you all to stare at her all day. She's just a woman. Just as I am. None of you have even looked at me in such a manner. Almost as if you were undressing me. It sickens me."

"The way we look at her? Or the way we don't look at you?"

"A little of both, I suppose. Mr.Styles, I know I have said that I hated being surrounded by many suitors and hearing them talking about me and staring at me but. I still do hate the very thought, but...The Duchess makes me wonder. Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel as if I am ugly?"

"Hey, none of that talk, alright? You're beautiful. A beautiful-"

"Young lady? Is that what I shall always be, Mr.Styles? Some little child who must be called beautiful only by her parents and male companions? I don't want to hear that I'm beautiful, I want to believe that I am. I just didn't know it until I saw the Duchess. Gorgeous eyes, beautiful hair. Look at me! I'm nothing short of thilf."

"Annabelle, you won't believe your beautiful until you see what we see."

"What do you see, Mr.Styles?"

"I see a young...a woman who is as beautiful inside as she is out. She's just lost. She needs to see herself and not what she doesn't want to see. Come with me."

Annabelle followed Styles to deck. They both looked at the ocean.

"What do you see?"

"I see my reflection."

"A mighty pretty reflection. Annie, you're a beautiful woman. You shouldn't be jealous."

"You're right, Mr.Styles. I shouldn't. I'd better help the Duchess get settle into her quarters."

Annabelle worked with helping the Duchess get settle into her quarters almost all of the evening. The Duchess kept observing her.

"Is there something wrong, miss?" Annabelle asked.

"I was only wondering why I cannot have that shade of auburn hair. I haven't had that color since I was your age, my dear girl."

"Girl? You called me a girl, miss."

"You may fool the crew of this ship but I can see a good act. Come sit with me."

Annabelle nodded and sat in the Duchess' hammock. The Duchess ran her fingers through Annabelle's hair and made a small clicking sound with her tongue.

"What a pity. To keep that beautiful hair all tight in knots. Well, I will see it is proper."

The Duchess grabbed a brush and then unbraided Annabelle's hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Braided or not. Your hair must be brushed. Don't tell me you have not been taking proper care of your gorgeous locks."

"Aboard the Indefatigable. I have no time to think of hair. I have so many chores and there seems to be many battles during the day that I-"

"Oh, it's understandable, my dear. Years aboard something as vile as a frigate would make you forget your duties as not a boy, but as a lady of England."

"I would hardly call the Indefatigable "vile," my lady. It has been my home for almost three years. I do enjoy the company of most of the crew. Besides, I'm treated well."

"I see. Miss uh..."

"Annabelle, my lady."

"Annabelle. How did you end up on a ship? Why are you not in England? Preparing yourself for a marriage."

"Well, I would rather be a spinister then not marry for true love. So, I ran off to seek adventure. I've been forunate enough to find it."

"Do you not miss your home? I could tell Mr.Hornblower and-"

"Oh, please don't, my lady. I don't want to go home. I want to stay in Captain Pellew's services. It may seem unusual, but I am happy where I am."

"No worries, Annabelle. I woud never tell your secret. Besides, most people have secrets and most prefer to keep it that way. You are no different."

"Do you have a secret, my lady?"

"Indeed. Oh, but I shouldn't trouble you with that. Now, let me fix your hair and you go straight to your hammock. No excuses. You look terribly exhausted."

"Goodnight, my lady."

Annabelle got up and left the cabin. She then went to her hammock and fell soundly asleep. The next morning, she woke up. Annabelle was so use to feeling the sun on her forehead every morning, that she got concerned when she could feel nothing but a cold breeze. It was probably fog. She got out of her hammock and went to deck, sure enough there was a morning fog. She saw Mr.Styles and Mr.Hunter were already on deck.

"Mr.Hunter, what is-"

"Quite, Farleigh." Mr.Hunter whispered.

"Pardon, sir, why are we whispering?"

"Do you not hear the Eagles?"

"Eagles, sir?"

"The Spanish." Styles whispered.

Annabelle listened closely and heard the voices of Spanish soldiers. Annabelle was about to speak, but Styles covered her mouth.

"Silence, Farleigh. Styles, go below and wake Mr.Hornblower." Mr.Hunter ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir."

Styles went to find Mr.Hornblower. Mr.Hunter sat Annabelle down.

"Quiet, boy. Or you'll be thrown overboard. Am I clear?"

"Aye, sir."

Soon, Mr.Styles and Mr.Hornblower came to deck. Mr.Hornblower and Mr.Hunter spoke in whisper. Pretty soon, Mr.Hornblower thought of a plan. They would slip into their French clothing again and raise a French flag, in hopes that the Eagles would buy into the plan. Soon, the Duchess came to deck just as the Spanish ship was drawing closer. Mr.Hornblower began speaking in French to the Spanish captain.

"He's offering us his his assistance. God damn him to hell." Mr.Hornblower said.

"We've got to get out of this!" Annabelle said to Oldroy.

"We will. Mr.Hornblower will get us out."

Annabelle soon spotted another Spanish ship. She was growing worried and finally realized...

"It's a trap." Annabelle whispered.

"Sir? There up to something, sir." Matthews said.

Annabelle noticed that one of the Spanish captains was signaling with his hand.

"They're signaling, sir." Matthews said.

"What are they signaling?" Mr.Hornblower asked.

"She's loading her ports, sir."

Pretty soon, one of the ships opened its ports to reveal cannons. The longboat, carrying some crew of one of the Spanish ships, was growing closer. Mr.Hornblower spoke French again, it seemed he was trying to convince them of the act.

"We know who you are. Surrender or we fire." The Spanish captain said.

Mr.Hornblower continued to try to talk them down, before a cannon was fire and had hit one of the sails. Then another cannon, which blew a small hole into the ship and caused one of the crewmen to sustain an injury. Annabelle knelt at his side and tried to wrap his wounds.

"Oldroy, hold down the colors." Mr.Hornblower said.

"Aye, aye, sir."

Annabelle was so distracted that she did notice that the crewman had died. She sighed and covered him with a blanket. Mr.Hornblower went below for awhile and returned shortly with the Duchess. Annabelle could tell they were hiding something, just by the way they looked at one another. Pretty soon, the Spanish crew came aboard and the Captain stood before Mr.Hornblower.

"Do I have your surrender?" The Captain asked.

"Acting Lieutenant Horatio Hornblower of His Majesty's frigate the Indefatigable, at your services, sir." Mr.Hornblower said.

With that, Mr.Hornblower handed his sword to the Spanish captain and bowed politely, as did the Captain.

"Well, Mr.Hornblower, your rules almost succeeded. You play the rules of war very loose, sir."

"I play to win, sir."

"But here you are."

Pretty soon, the Duchess appeared.The Spanish men seemed to be a bit fascinated with her.

"Who is this lady, sir?" The captain asked.

"Her Grace, the Duchess of Wharfedale." Mr.Hornblower said.

"We will take Le Reve, Mr.Hornblower. I'm sure my Captain will be delighted to entertain our duquesa. However, you and your men will be put ashore. I'm sure you will be able to find your prison, to keep you safe for the rest of the war." The captain said.

"Don't bet on it, mate." Styles said.

Pretty soon, one of the soldiers knocked Styles on the head with his gun. All of Mr.Hornblower's crew, including Annabelle, was taken ashore to a Spanish prison. When they first made land, the Spanish were incredibly rude. They began shouting insults and throwing food at them. They were all placed in different cells. Annabelle, Matthews, Styles, and Oldroy were sent to one cell. While Mr.Hornblower and Mr.Hunter were sent to another.

"How did it come to this?" Annabelle asked her friends.

"It's all Mr.Hornblower's doing."

"You musn't blame him, Mr.Oldroy. Not every plan can be perfect. Everything has a fault. Unforunately, this fault has landed us in prison. I have no worries, Mr.Hornblower will get us out.

"I'm with Annabelle. We must wait this out until Mr.Hornblower thinks of an escape." Matthews said.

"Or we get hanged."

Later in the evening, Annabelle felt terrible for Mr.Hornblower. So she went to the prison wall and held her face to it.

"Mr.Hornblower? Do you hear me, sir?"

"Loud and clear, Farleigh."

"I know you believe you are at fault, but you aren't. The Eagles were bound to catch us one day. We couldn't run. Just as we can't run from the Frogs. Besides, prison doesn't seem so bad. I can last maybe a year in here without food. Do you remember two months ago? When we hadn't had enough food for almost four months? We all survived then. We survived the plague, Mr.Hornblower. That's got to mount for something."

"Thank you for the encouragement, Farleigh."

"It's a lost cause." Another voice broke in.

"Mr.Hornblower? Was that your cellmate?"

"Indeed. You won't believe who it is."

"Who?"

"Take a look."

Annabelle searched the wall for a loose stone and finally found one. She removed it and saw a pale man laying on a bed. He looked sick and tired, he seemed a bit frail in the mind as well. Annabelle finally recongized him.

"Good god. Mr.Kennedy." Annabelle gasped.

"Good evening, Charles." Mr.Kennedy said.

"A pleasure to see you, sir."

Suddenly, Annabelle heard footsteps approaching. She quickly placed the stone back and laid back down. Matthews saw Annabelle had gone completely white.

"Annabelle, what's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"I have, Mr.Matthews. I have seen a ghost."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the men were allowed to step outside for awhile. As Annabelle and Matthews were about to leave their cell, Annabelle stopped.

"Go ahead, Mr.Matthews. I believe I'll just rest."

"Promise to leave Mr.Kennedy alone?"

"I promise."

"Good girl."

Matthews left the cell. As soon as Annabelle saw that the coast was clear. She stepped into Mr.Kennedy's cell and knelt at his side.

"Kennedy, wake up, man. It's Farleigh."

Mr.Kennedy opened his eyes and smiled as best he could.

"Charlie, I thought you would never visit."

"Come now. You saw me through a rough time. I'm only repaying the favor."

"The guards?"

"They're outside. As is the crew and Mr.Hornblower and Mr.Hunter."

"Mr.Hornblower. What a good friend he was."

"Is."

"No."

"I don't understand, sir."

Mr.Kennedy sighed and attempted to sit up. Annabelle helped and placed a pillow behind his back. He shrugged her off.

"Do you remember that night that I went missing? When we were to capture Papillion."

"Indeed, sir. What a wait it was."

"Do you also remember those fits I had spoke of?"

"Yes, sir."

"I had suffered a fit. Fearing, that I would draw attention to the crew. Mr.Hornblower knocked me out cold. He left me in the longboat and the crew went aboard the Papillion. When I woke. I was in Spain. Cold and hungry and wet. I was frightened. I had no idea where I was. It didn't take long for two Eagle soliders to discover that I was from Britain. They took me and placed me here. In this rotting cell. What's worse. I was tortured, forced to give information on the whereabouts of any English soldier. I didn't speak. So, for two years, I've been here. This is what I've become."

"Sir, how do you blame Mr.Hornblower for this?"

"A search party. If I were his friend, he would've have sent a search party."

"Mr.Hornblower was shot as well, sir. You shouldn't believe that he wasn't concerned for you."

"How bad was his wound?"

"Well, it was a direct shot to his brow, sir. He was bleeding. Almost drowned, but-"

"His life? Was it at stake?"

"Well, Finch said it was simply a graze and wound mend easily."

"Now do you see? Look at me, Charles. Then take a look at Mr.Hornblower. Do you not see the true victim of that night? He is right in front of you."

"I understand, sir. Some scars heal. While others-"

"Will always remain. If you had any notion of what hell I've been through. You would not question my reasons for despising Mr.Hornblower."

"You despise him, sir? Simply because he was protecting the crew of the Indefatigable? I understand that you've been hurt both physically and...mentally, sir. While, I do pity you, I-"

"I don't ask for pity, Charles. I don't ask for sympathy. I don't ask for you to turn against Mr.Hornblower."

"Then what are you asking?"

"I am asking you to open your eyes and see the world as it is."

"I see the world clearly, sir. Since you do not ask for sympathy nor pity. I shall give you my most honest opinion."

"What is your opinion?"

"Do you want me to tell you all that has happened? After you dissapeared, many died. Lieutenant Eccleston and Lieutenant Chadd were crushed to death by a stupid sail. Then, rations were cut. Finch died of scurvy. Then, this new man, Bunting. He stole food and abandoned his duties, for that he was flogged and killed later. Many men, including myself, had to stay aboard a small fleet. To protect those aboard the Indefatigable from the Black Death! Afterwards, I witnessed a fire ship come close to destroying the Indefatigable and many other victorious ships. Now, because of a simple mistake, we have all been sent to jail. We have been scorned and been abused by the people of Spain. So yes, Kennedy, you may believe that your life has not been as pleasurable as you had hoped. But to say that you have been the true victim. I only advise you to take a look at the men that are sitting in these cells. Mr.Hornblower included. We don't deserve this hell, just as you don't deserve to suffer."

Annabelle stood up and left the cell. She saw Styles was standing in a dark corner, carving some sort of tool. He waved to Annabelle and she ran up to him. Throwing her arms around his neck and crying quietly.

"Thank you, Mr.Styles. Thank you for protecting me." Annabelle whispered.

"All right, where did this come from? Don't tell me you spoke to Kennedy."

"I fear I did."

"Well, what did he say?"

"Nothing. He didn't say a word."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Annabelle stepped outside for the first in quite awhile. It felt good to have the sun on her face and to smell the salty air. If only she were aboard the Indefatigable and not locked up in some damped cell. It would make everything better. She saw that Mr.Hunter was talking with some of the crew.

"Care to join us, lad?" Mr.Hunter asked.

"No, sir. I am more content with my current social circle." Annabelle said.

Annabelle walked over to her friends.

"Does he still plan to escape?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes. He wants to leave as soon as possible." Matthews said.

"Well, I am very proud of all of you. You would never have part in such dreadful talk."

Suddenly, Annabelle saw the looks on their faces.

"You wouldn't. Would you?"

"It's talk, Annabelle. We know that. It's just-"

"It is not talk, Mr.Matthews. I have known Mr.Hunter for quite some time now. If he sets his mind to this, then he most certainly will succeed."

"We want to leave this place, Annie. Just as bad as Mr.Hunter. Maybe more." Oldroy said.

"You speak as though I want to remain here. I don't. However, until Mr.Kennedy is able than I will not leave."

"He'll only slow us down." Oldroy argued.

"I know he is sick and quite unable to travel at this moment. If we can only stay until he is fit."

"How long will it be, Annabelle? A month? A year?"

"He only needs help. If we can provide him with aid, than perhaps in a week or two-"

"It's hopeless, Annie! I believe Mr.Hunter is right."

"I have known you to be many things, Mr.Oldroy. I just never thought you to be selfish."

Annabelle walked away and Oldroy tried to pursue her but Matthews held him back.

"Let her go, Oldroy. She needs some peace." Matthews said.

Angry and upset, Annabelle chose to return to her cell.

"I've caused so much damage."

Annabelle heard a voice coming from the side of one of the cell doors. She recongized it as Mr.Kennedy's voice. She went to the door of his cell and pressed her ear against it.

"You aren't at fault, sir."

"Horatio refuses to leave without me, you had just had a conversation with Oldroy about me. Why am I the cause of all this torment?"

"Torment? Sir, you are part of Captain Pellew's crew. Me and Mr.Hornblower have learned that you should never leave your fellow man behind. Especially when he is in such a intolerable physical state."

"Am I really worth it, Charles?" Mr.Kennedy asked.

"Yes, sir. You are indeed."

"Thank you, Charlie."

Annabelle returned to her cell and fell asleep. Trying not to think about her argument with Oldroy. A few days later, the Duchess paid a visit to the prison and removed Mr.Hornblower from its walls. Terribly confused, Annabelle stepped outside and went over to Matthews.

"Mr.Matthews, I don't understand. Is he free?"

"No. The Don has allowed him to go on walks with The Duchess."

"No. He wouldn't accept that. He is focused on Mr.Kennedy's health. I know he is."

"Annabelle, this happens. He is concerned but-"

"Mr.Matthews, I am willing to accept many things. Mr.Kennedy's declining health amongst others. I will not accept the fact that those in these prison walls believe that Mr.Hornblower is capable of being nothing short of a selfish ass."


	5. Chapter 5

For the rest of the day, Annabelle kept to herself. At this point, she had no idea what to believe. Could Mr.Hornblower possibly be more focused on spending his days with The Duchess then finding a way to aid Mr.Kennedy's recovery? The only thing Annabelle was sure of, was that she was the only one, at the moment, who wanted to help Mr.Kennedy. If she had to do alone. Then she would do it alone. As everyone slept, Annabelle quietly tapped against the wall.

"Mr.Kennedy, do you hear me, sir?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes Charles."

"I only wanted to say. I am going to help you get well. Even if I don't recieve assistance. I will be sure that you are fit to escape."

"Is this for your benefit, Charles? Or mine?"

"Yours, sir. Unlike many here in this prison, I recongize the fact that you are ill. You need to be cared for."

"I may be beyond saving."

"No, sir. You're not. I know you're not."

The next morning, everyone went outside and Annabelle decided to stay with Mr.Kennedy. She wanted to get him to eat above everything, he needed some nutrition. As she held a spoonful of stew to Mr.Kennedy's mouth, he turned his head away.

"You must eat. This is the only way you'll get well."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well then, let me see your wrists."

Mr.Kennedy showed his wrists to Annabelle. She could now see just how thin he was. Carefully, she gripped onto his wrists and was able to fill the bones.

"Indeed, you aren't. You're starving. Listen to me. I don't ask much of you. I'm only asking you to eat. If not for your sake, then for mine. Please. One small bite."

Mr.Kennedy sighed and allowed Annabelle to feed him.

"You are very caring, Charles. How do you know so much?"

"Well, I suppose it comes naturally. After all, a young woman should know how t-"

Annabelle realized her error and her eyes widened with fear. Did Mr.Kennedy hear her? How she hoped not. Judging by his face, however, he had heard her. Loud and clear.

"A woman? You're a woman?"

"Of course not."

"You cannot speak as though I were halluncinating."

"You're right. I can't."

Annabelle sighed and laid the bowl down. She stood up and began to pace.

"Charles, I would never tell anyone. If you have a secret then you-"

"My name is not Charles, Mr.Kennedy. My name is Annabelle."

Annabelle let her hair down and turned to Mr.Kennedy.

"Annabelle Elizabeth Williams. I'm a woman, Mr.Kennedy."

"Well. I am glad you finally came to your senses."

"You mean you knew?"

"Annabelle, I've always said that a man is more like their father. Stubborn and selfish. A woman, however, is more like their mother. Tender and caring. No man can care for me as you have."

"Thank you, Mr.Kennedy."

"Call me Archie. Please."

"Archie, I don't know what to think anymore. It seems as though everyone is changing. Mr.Hunter is planning on a escape, he doesn't matter who he hurts. Mr.Hornblower is becoming just as selfish as him. While Oldroy just seems to be...Oh, I cannot bare much more."

"You worry yourself over so much, Annabelle. In time. God will handle it all."

"I pray every night that this war will end. That everyone will be exactly as I remember. Why does change happen, Archie?"

"It happens because of this war, Annabelle. It's changing me so many people. In so many different ways."

"Even me."

"How so?"

"Back in England, I was surrounded by so many possible suitors. So many, that I had found myself unable to breathe. I hated it. I hated being treated like I was some type of award. Now, since I have met The Duchess. It's as though the tables have turned. I'm not saying that I want to go back to England, I only want to find myself. I don't want to be called beautiful, I want to believe that I am. What kind of girl wishes to run away and join the Navy? I'm somewhat of an odd sort, aren't I?"

"No. You're loyal to your country. That is something that very few girls care about. You should feel lucky. It's a blessing."

"No! It's a curse. I shouldn't be focused on guns and sailing. I should have my mind occupied on marriage and fearing that I would turn spinister."

"You? A spinister? Who would dream of it?"

"I fail to see humour in this situation."

"You're unique, Annabelle. Don't change who you are. Or what you are."

"What am I, Archie?"

"A sailor in His Majesty's Navy. You're also the most bravest young woman I have ever seen."

"Thank you. Anyway, I'd better return to my cell."

As Annabelle stood to leave, she reached for the bowl of stew. Archie grabbed her by her arm.

"Leave it. I'll finish it soon."

"Very well."

Annabelle kissed Archie on the forehead and then left the cell. Soon after she left, Archie took the bowl and dumped it on the ground.

As Annabelle was about to reenter her cell. She heard the sound of voices. It seemed to be Mr.Hunter, but she could hardly hear the conversation. Quietly, Annabelle began walking around the prison until she could hear more clearly. She finally recongized the voices as Mr.Hunter and Oldroy. All she could do was listen. What she heard was most dissapointing. Oldroy and Mr.Hunter were planning on an escape. Together. Of course, Annabelle expected this behavior from Mr.Hunter. She just never thought that Oldroy would be capable of such an act.

During the evening, Annabelle laid in her bunk. Oldroy was getting ready for bed.

"Annie, you need the fresh air."

"I enjoy the cell. More so than I enjoy mutinous talk."

"Where's this coming from?"

"I heard you speak to Mr.Hunter. I heard every single word."

"Give me a chance to explain."

"No Mr.Oldroy. Nobody would be able to explain mutiny. Though I'm aware that Bunting tried to excuse himself."

"It's not mutiny. It's survival."

"Is it? Ever since this war began, Mr.Oldroy, all we have done is survive. Everyone should be pulling together. Not plotting something that could put everyone's lives in danger. That includes me. If you and Mr.Hunter were caught..."

"I never saw it that way."

"Mr.Oldroy, you are aware that I value your friendship. More so than I do others. If it weren't for you, I don't know how I would've been able to cope with the death of Mr.Finch nor the death of Edward. You and Mr.Styles and Mr.Matthews have saw me through so many trials. Do not put our friendship on the line. I beg of you."

"All right. All right, I'll stay away from Hunter."

"Thank you."

Annabelle hugged Oldroy.

"Thank you."

A few days later, Annabelle decided to go outside since Archie was resting comfortably for the time being. It was a pretty warm day, and because of this, Annabelle felt a bit tired. Heat always tended to make her a bit exhausted. Soon, two guards came by, they were carrying baskets of fruit. Fresh fruit it seemed. The Duchess was with the guards. One of the guards laid one of the baskets down.

"These common ninnies have allowed me to pick some fruit for you. From its orchids."

With that, The Duchess handed a ripe peach to Mr.Hornblower.

"Her grace is too kind."

"Oh stop, it was the least I could do."

"Well, come on, men. Three cheers for Her Grace."

Mr.Hornblower led the three cheers, but the men did not seem to want to cheer this. All expect Matthews and Styles. The Duchess and Mr.Hornblower left. Styles approached the basket and picked up a piece of fruit, only to have it taken away by Mr.Hunter.

"They're feeding this stuff to us to make us bleed. It's English beef we want, and English beer!" Mr.Hunter said.

Mr.Hunter began stomping all over the basket, squashing the fruit. Finally, he threw the basket down into a hole below. Annabelle didn't know if she should have been dissapointed or completely amused by the fact that Mr.Hunter was acting as though he were a child. Later in the day, everyone returned to their cells. Styles and Matthews went by the window, just as Mr.Hornblower was returning from his walk with The Duchess.

"A lucky dog, he is." Styles said.

"Mr.Hornblower is thinking on something. You mark my words. He is." Matthews said.

"He's thinking of something, all right. It just don't concern us. He's thinking how can be board our legs up, that's what he's thinking on."

"Mr.Styles, no more of this talk. We'll be free when Archie is fit."

"Archie, is it? When did this start?" Matthews asked.

"Oh, I was caring for him. Well, we began to talk and-"

"You told him, didn't you?" Styles said.

"Not in so many words. He figured it out mostly on his own. He's a very intellectual young man."

"Intellectual? You've taken a liking to him." Styles said.

"Not in a romantic sense. I value his friendship, however.You cannot say that it's wrong."

"It's not. We just hope you know that he is rather unfit. He may not recover." Matthews said.

"That's absurd. Even now, he is resting comfortably. He'll be well enough by the end of the week. I guarntee it."

At the end of the week, there was a terrible rainstorm. Annabelle hated the sound of rain and thunder, and Matthews could sense it.He went over to Annabelle and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I've always hated the rain. I have no idea why. Be it the sound or sometimes..."

There was a sudden clash of thunder, Annabelle gasped and clutched onto Matthews.

"It will pass over quickly." Matthews said.

Annabelle suddenly heard banging and Mr.Hornblower yelling for help. Fearing something was wrong with Archie, Annabelle stood on the tip of her toes and peered through a small window. She saw Mr.Hornblower rushing from his cell with Archie in his arms.

"Annie, what is it?" Matthews asked.

"It's Archie. I think he's sick. Something must be wrong. Mr.Hornblower has just carried him out of here. I must go to him."

"Not now. When the rain has stopped as well as your racing heart." Matthews said.

After Annabelle calmed down and the rain ceased. She was taken to where Archie was staying. Mr.Hornblower was with him, but he seemed to be resting. Annabelle sat on Archie's bed and placed her hand on his brow.

"Archie, wake up. Open your eyes."

Archie opened his eyes and smiled upon seeing Annabelle's face.

"Annabelle..."

"Don't speak. Save your strength."

"I apologize for letting you down."

"No, you haven't. You've only frightened me. Had I had any notion that you were starving yourself more so than I was able to notice. I wouldn't have left your side."

"I feel perfect."

"You cannot fool me, Archie Kennedy. I know you are suffering from a fever."

"How do you plan to heal me, Annabelle?"

"By caring for you. Both me and Mr.Hornblower will see you through this, just as you saw us through our trials."


	6. Chapter 6

One day, during Archie's recovery, Annabelle entered the room and saw an exhausted Mr.Hornblower trying to feed Archie. Annabelle sighed and went over to Mr.Hornblower, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Go sleep, sir. I'll keep watch on him." Annabelle said.

"Very well. Perhaps you could get him to eat."

"I make no promises. I'll only try."

Mr.Hornblower nodded and got up. He left Annabelle and Archie alone. Annabelle sat down on Archie's bed and grabbed a bowl of oatmeal. She shoveled up a spoonful and offered it to Archie, who simply turned his head to the side.

"Archie, take a simple bite. You'll only get well if you eat."

"You're a fool, Annabelle."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm beyond help. Why are you attempting to save me when you know that hope is lost?"

"Hope can never be lost, Archie. You will recover. I know you will. Now please. Eat a small bite."

Annabelle tried for seven minutes to get Archie to eat, before he finally knocked the bowl out of her hand and onto the floor.

"You're acting like no more than a child. If you feel as though you have the right to behave selfishly, then I will not attempt to stop you. Be forewarned, however, that I will never stop trying to place you on the long road towards recovery."

Annabelle started to get up, when Archie grabbed her by the arm.

"No please. Don't leave. I want to speak with you."

"About what?"

"Is London still the same? Can you still see a pub around every corner?"

"Well, due to the war, London has changed. It has changed alot. Soldiers are marching down the streets every day, and some houses are robbed by Frenchmen. I do wish that I had better news."

"You can't prevent war, Annabelle. I've told you before."

"I know. I just want everything to turn out well. Especially for you."

"I'm fine, Annabelle. In perfect health. I promise. I'lll get better."

"Don't tell me this, Archie. Prove it."

Annabelle kissed Archie on the cheek and then left the room. She returned to her cell and fell asleep, hoping and praying for Archie's recovery. For the next few days, Annabelle left Archie in the care of Mr.Hornblower. In hopes that he would improve. Then, nearly a week later, Annabelle's prayers were answered. For the first time in years, Archie stepped outside. Annabelle was so happy, that she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh, I just knew you could do it. I knew you were strong."

"No. I was strong because of you. Thinking about your encouragement got me through each day. Now, how about you show me around?"

"I'd be honored."

Annabelle suddenly caught sight of a distracted Mr.Hornblower.

"Is he all right?" Annabelle asked.

"Some people are unable to handle the truth, Annabelle."

"The truth about what? Does the truth interfere with our mission?"

"Yes. It involves The Duchess."

"Well, tell me. I have a right to know."

"Her name is Catherine Cobham. She's an actress."

"An actress? Not a Duchess?"

"Yes."

"Archie, if what you say is true. Then, what do we do? If Captain Pellew figured out..."

"He won't. It will be kept secret."

"Secrets sometimes cannot be well kept."


	7. Chapter 7

For the next few days, Annabelle spent her time with Archie. Now that he was in a more stable frame-of-mind he seemed to be pleasurable company. One day, Mr.Hornblower came outside and seemed a bit displeased. Sensing something was amiss, Annabelle approached him.

"Something the matter, sir?"

"The Duchess...Miss Cobham, has taken her leave."

"So what do we tell Captain Pellew, sir? He'll blame you for sure."

"I'm aware, Mr.Farleigh. However, as of this moment, I am more concerned with finding a way to escape this damnable hell."

"Aye, sir."

Annabelle walked away and went back over to Archie. She saw that Oldroy and many others were speaking to Mr.Hunter. Annabelle, upset by Oldroy's betrayal, returned to her cell. Styles followed her.

"Someone as trusting as Mr.Oldroy. Mr.Styles, why is he doing this? Does he not trust Mr.Hornblower?"

"He's just an eager young lad. He's never been to prison before this."

"I have never been arrested, Mr.Styles. Yet, I side with Mr.Hornblower."

"Then you should be proud of yourself."

"This is not about me, Mr.Styles. This is simply about Mr.Oldroy's behavior. If he attempts to escape with Mr.Hunter, he'll be only be recaptured and possibly sentenced to death."

"You don't know that."

"Either way. I refuse to see Mr.Oldroy fall prey to Mr.Hunter. I won't see it happen."

For the next few days, Annabelle watched Oldroy and Mr.Hunter closely. One day, outside of the prison, Annabelle found herself getting a lesson in carptening all thanks to Matthews. Styles came up to them and whispered something in Matthews' ear.

"Are you sure?" Matthews asked.

"Sure of what?" Annabelle asked.

Matthews and Styles walked over to Mr.Hornblower and Archie. Upon overhearing the conversation, she learned that Mr.Hunter was planning an escape sooner than anticapted. Suddenly, they all heard Mr.Hunter calling for help.

"Fool!" Mr.Hornblower said.

A guard came to see what Mr.Hunter's problem was. It appeared as though one of the crewhands was violently ill. Or so the guard thought. He was soon knocked down by Mr.Hunter. This is when Annabelle knew that the attempt to escape was occuring. Mr.Hornblower, who had completely given up, decided to escape with them. As soon as they made it out of the walls, they were confronted by Don Masserado and his soldiers.

"Mr.Hunter..." Mr.Hornblower began.

"We have to escape!" Mr.Hunter said.

"We are outmanned and outgunned. Think of it, man, this is suicide!" Mr.Hornblower said.

"I'd rather die by the bullet then stay here." Mr.Hunter said.

Suddenly, one of the soldiers shot Mr.Hunter in his leg. Mr.Hornblower knelt by him and Annabelle began to advance when she was pulled back by Styles.

"Sir, hold your fire!" Mr.Hornblower said.

Don Masserado seemed as though he was about to shoot again but instead he ordered for the firing to cease. Mr.Hunter was in great distress.

"Matthews, Styles, take him back to the cell." Mr.Hornblower said.

Matthews and Styles carried Mr.Hunter back to the prison walls. Annabelle followed them. With Annabelle's help, Matthews and Styles were able to dress Mr.Hunter's wound.

"This was a terrible idea. It was far too dangerous. I knew it was."

"Calm down." Matthews said.

"Why? Mr.Hunter was shot in his leg, and Mr.Hornblower is possibly facing death due to this drastic attempt. Now, if you expect me to act calmly, then you must be a fool."

Matthews gave Annabelle a certain look.

"You're right. I am acting out of fear. I just hope that Mr.Hornblower can escape punishment." Annabelle said.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabelle stayed with Mr.Hunter and waited anxiously for Archie and Mr.Hornblower's return to the cell. Soon, Archie returned which made Annabelle extremely happy. So happy that she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"May the Lord be thanked. Where is Mr.Hornblower?"

"Annabelle, remember when you first came to the prison. I told you that I was ill because I had not eaten."

"Well, of course you did. You're better now, though."

"I was not only physically ill, Annabelle. I was also very unstable mentally."

"Well, I'll admit that you weren't in a good frame of mind, but that was because you had been locked into prison. Any innocent man would-"

"It wasn't the prison that drove me to madness. It was the hole."

"Hole? What hole?"

"There's a hole in the ground. It's almost a bottomless pit. It's damped, cold, you have to eat but the dust on the ground. Every time it rains, you find yourself getting wet. So wet that you begin to suffer chills. It's also home to many rats. There's nothing for you to do, expect pray that you will leave to see tomorrow."

"Why do you say this to me?"

"Because. That's where they are placing Mr.Hornblower."

"I've known the Don to be cruel, but that is simply madness. We cannot let them do this. We must save him."

"No. We can't."

"Archie, he's our friend. What's more, is that he's our commander. Without him, the Lord only knows what would happen to us."

"Calm down. You know that Horatio is quite a strong fellow, he won't give in. He won't quit."

"I know."

Annabelle hugged Archie again and let out a sigh. For the next few days, Annabelle waited anxiously in her cell for Mr.Hornblower to remerge from the hole. Finally, after a week, Mr.Hornblower was finally removed from the hole. He was thilfy and a bit disoriented, nonetheless his mind was stable and he was alive.

Soon, two days flew by, and a storm reached the prison. Mr.Hornblower was out on one of his walks during this, which made Annabelle extremely nervous.

"Oh, this storm is dangerous. When will he return?"

"In a moment, Annabelle. In the meanwhile, why don't you lay in your bunk and rest." Matthews said.

"Rest? When Mr.Hornblower is walking in the middle of a treacherous thunderstorm. I simply won't have it."

"All hands of the Indy! All hands of the Indy!"

Annabelle heard Mr.Hornblower's call. Something had happened. Suddenly, all the cell doors opened and every crewman lined up.

"To the shore, quickly now!" Mr.Hornblower said.

"What's happened, sir?" Matthews asked.

"It's the Anamarie. It's been wrecked. We must rescue those aboard."

The crew followed Mr.Hornblower down to the shore and helped him move an escape boat into the wild sea. The storm was picking up and the sea was tossing and turning. The crew, this included Mr.Kennedy and Mr.Hunter, got into the escape boat and sailed for the Anamarie. There, they fished out at least six men. Before, a very familiar passenger came aboard. Miss Cobham. Once she was safely aboard, she made her way over to Annabelle.

"Why, Miss Williams. Such a tough young girl." Miss Cobham said.

Annabelle, not only relieved to see a familiar face, but afraid of the storm, hugged Miss Cobham and began to sob. Nobody even noticed due to the onslaught of sailors that we're coming aboard. Suddenly, one of the sailors, jumped too early and was lost in the waves. Mr.Hunter jumped over board to rescue him. Once the sailor was safely aboard, Mr.Hunter seemed a bit too stunned, and refused to climb aboard. Mr.Hornblower pleaded and pleaded with him to take his hand. It was too late. A wave swept by and Mr.Hunter was lost.

Annabelle felt a bit ill and felt she needed to rest after the storm, but she knew she shouldn't. However, Mr.Hornblower could tell she wasn't feeling herself, and insisted that she rest. Annabelle fell asleep, her head felt heavy and she had a terrible cough. The next morning, Archie saw Annabelle was pale and shivering. Concerned, he went over to her and felt her brow. Nobody was awake at this moment, so he woke Matthews.

"Matthews, it's Annabelle."

"What of her, sir?"

"She's burning up with fever. We must get her to a sick bay."

"How, sir? We're in the middle of the ocean."

"I know, but she could be suffering from anything. Pneumonia, typhus..."

"The Lord watches over those who are loving, sir. Don't worry."

In the back of his mind, however, Matthews was just as concerned. Thankfully, in a matter of days, they were back aboard the Indefatigable. Annabelle was taken to the sick bay, and was diagnosed with a terrible cold. Archie and Matthews were relieved. Annabelle slept for two days, and when she woke, Archie was at her side.

"Good morning, Archie." Annabelle said.

"Annabelle, you're finally awake."

"How long was I asleep? Did everyone survive? Does Captain Pellew know about-"

"Slow down. Everyone is fine. Including Miss Cobham. Now, rest your eyes and I'll find you something to drink."

"No, that's all right. I'm fine. Please stay."

"All right."

"I do apologize for my frailty. I must've let Mr.Hornblower down."

"No, but you certainly gave me a start."

"My apologies."

"Annabelle, when I thought you were sick. My heart felt heavy. I know it may seem silly, but I have fallen in love with you."

Annabelle was so taken back by this confession, that all she could do was stare at Archie. After awhile, she was able to speak.

"Archie, for all you have done for me, I could never thank you enough. Your friendship is one that I hold in the highest regard. Yet, look at us. You have been locked in a prison for two years, and I have only just recovered from the death of Mr.Eccleston. Please, do not think of this as a rejection. Only some time to sort out our feelings."

"How much time will we need?"

"I don't know. No one can be certain of these things. Perhaps, it will take a day or maybe a year. Only know that you will always be in my heart. Always."

Archie kissed Annabelle quickly and got up to leave.

"Archie!"

Archie turned back to Annabelle.

"Thank you for tending to me."

"My pleasure, Miss Williams."

Archie left the sick bay.


	9. Chapter 9

Annabelle stayed in the sick bay for a few more days, it was only then that she got the news that she and the others were to return to the prison. To finish serving their time. When they arrived, they were sent to their previous cells.

"I'm sorry, Annie. I know how much you wanted to stay aboard the Indy." Oldroy said.

"I thought I did. Now, I see that my home is wherever I feel safe. I only feel safe when I'm with you, Mr.Styles, and Mr.Matthews. I wouldn't have it any other way. You are my family. This crew seems more like my brothers, than my friends. With family, you follow them to the ends of the Earth. If you are all in prison, then I am by your side. Besides, it won't be long before we are set free. I'm sure Mr.Hornblower can compromise with Don Masserado."

"How can you always be positive?" Oldroy asked.

"What other choice do I have? In times of war, Mr.Oldroy, you will find that hope has faded. A little smile, a small hug, a mere kiss...During these times, they are the things that matter. God watches over the innocent, so he will have no trouble in aiding Mr.Hornblower. We will see the light of day. We simply must believe."

Two weeks passed, and soon Don Masserado granted Mr.Hornblower and the others a pardon on all grounds. They were free to leave. When they arrived on the Indefatigable, for the second time, Annabelle went below deck and climbed into her hammock. She laid back and let out a sigh. Matthews came below and laid in his hammock.

"We'll be setting sail tomorrow." Matthews said.

"Another adventure? Well, I'm sure that I will be ready."

"Ready for what?" Matthews asked.

"To brave the unknown."

"The unknown?"

"Nobody is ever certain of their future, Mr.Matthews. In these past few months, I have learned this well. One moment I am safely aboard the Indefatigable, and then I am suddenly thrown into jail. Only God can be certain of what will happen. To us mortals, we must be prepared to face whatever challenges lie ahead. Be it prison or...love."

"Love?"

"Nothing, Mr.Matthews."

_So ends another adventure for Annabelle. During her fourth adventure, Annabelle will face many obstacles. She will meet a man who changes her life, she will finally learn how she truly feels about Archie, and her life will soon be in utter turmoil. _


End file.
